Pipelines are used to transport fluids in various industries, including chemical, oil and gas, and manufacturing. These industries use processes that require fluid flow parameters, such as gas composition, pressure, temperature, viscosity, and the like, to be accurately measured.
Current methods for measuring flow within a pipeline include welding a fitting or branch connection onto a pipe, for example a Thredolet® or Weldolet® from Bonney Forge®. However, there remains a need for an apparatus to allow efficient and cost effective gathering and measuring of fluid flow parameters within a pipeline.